Traditionally, mechanical buttons have provided physical tactile sensations to users of electronic devices. However, as the size of electronic devices has decreased and the portability of electronic devices has increased, the number of mechanical buttons on electronic devices has decreased and some electronic devices do not have any mechanical buttons. Haptic output devices may be included in such devices to output haptic effects to users.